The Little Mer-Cat
by SwanGirl24
Summary: The story of Abigail, a young mer-cat who falls in love with a mobian prince named Shadow. To make her wish come true she'll strike a bargain with a powerful sea witch. The only way to regain her voice and break the spell is for her to receive the kiss of true love. Will she win the prince's heart in time?
1. Characters

Characters

Ariel - Abigail Catz (OC) (a orange cat with blue eyes) (voiced by Jillian Rose Reed) (singing voice by Elsie Lovelock)

Eric - Shadow the Hedgehog

Ursula - Breezie the Hedgehog

Flotsam - Scourge the Hedgehog

Jetsam - Eclipse the Darkling

King Triton - Robert Catz (OC) (Abigail's Father) (voiced by Travis Willingham)

Attina - Blaze the Cat

Alana - Honey the Cat

Adella - Mina Mongoose

Aquata - Sally Acorn

Arista - Nicole the Holo - Lynx

Andrina - Bunnie D'Coolette

Sebastian - Himself (a talking red mobini crab)

Flounder - Grace the Rabbit (OC) (Abigail's Best Friend) (voiced by Vanessa Hudgens)

Scuttle - Himself (a talking white mobini seagull)

Grimsby - Harvey Who

Carlotta - Rosie Woodchuck

Chef Louie - Hamlin Pig

Vanessa - Fiona Fox

Captain - Knuckles the Echidna

Sailors - Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chamleon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Antoine D'Coolette, Rotor the Walrus, Mighty the Armadilo, Monkey Khan, Ash Mongoose, Jet the Hawk, and Storm the Albatross

Max - Muttski (Sonic's pet dog)

Seahorse Herald - Tails Prower

Maids - Rouge the Bat, Wave the Swallow, and Tikal the Echidna

Queen Athena - Laura Catz (OC) (Abigail's Mother)

Extras - Cosmo the Seedrian, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Vanilla the Rabbit, Charmy Bee, Big the Cat, Julie-Su the Echidna, Saffron Bee, and Ray the Flying Squirrel


	2. Fathoms BelowDaughters of Robert

Fathoms Below/Daughters of Robert

(I don't own Disney or Sonic the Hedgehog, though I wish I did. Quick message to Ian Flynn. BRING BACK THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS! WE WANT THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS!)

* * *

*Three seagulls flew across the sky and down to the ocean as a pod of dolphin jumped over the water. As the dolphins stopped to chat and the seagulls floated on the water, a huge ship comes into view, making the dolphins dive and the seagulls fly away. As the ship passes over them, the captain and the sailors on board sang a tune*

*Captain Knuckles singing*

I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue...

*Sailors singing*

An' it's hey to the starboard, heave ho

*Captain Knuckles singing*

Brave sailor, beware, cause a big'uns a-brewin'

*Sailors singing*

Mysterious Fathoms Below

Heave ho

*Captain Knuckles singing*

I'll sing you a song of the King of the sea

*Sailors singing*

An' it's hey to the starboard, heave ho

*Captain Knuckles singing*

The ruler of all of the oceans is he

*Sailors singing*

In mysterious fathoms below, below

From whence wayward westerlies blow

Where Robert in King

And his mer-mobians sing

In mysterious fathoms below

*At the railing a black hedgehog with red stripes and eyes wearing (look up "Prince Shadow - Cosium Outfits - Casual Outfit by "LiyuConberma" on "DeviantArt"), a rope in his hands feeling the wind blow in his face. Next to him is a yellow-furred mobini dog with brown spots on his back and over his left eye*

Shadow: Isn't this perfection, Harvey? Out on the open sea, surrounded by nothing but water.

*He looks to the other railing at a brown owl whose head is over the railing. The owl lifts his head and his entire face is green with seasickness. He was wearing a black suit jacket, white shirt, a white cravat and black shoes*

Harvey Who: Oh yes, it's simply ... delightful ...

*Shadow singing*

The salt on your skin

And the wind in your fur

And the waves as they ebb and they flow

We're miles from the shore and guss what

I DON'T CARE

Harvey Who: As for me, I'm about to heave ho!

*Harvey lurched and threw up over the side*

Captain Knuckles: BACK TO WORK!

*After Harvey cleaned himself up, he turned to his nephew*

Harvey Who: My Lord, please. Enough sea-faring! You've got to get back to court - to honor your father's dying wish and take up his crown!

Shadow: Harvey, that's not the life for me. This is where I belong!

Harvey Who: *to himself* Oh dear

*Sailors singing*

I'll sing you a song of the King of the sea

An' it's hey to the starboard

Heave ho

The ruler of all of the oceans is he

In mysterious fathoms below

Harvey Who: Hmph, King of the Sea. Sonic, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense.

*Shadow just rolled his eyes and started playing with his dog. A green hawk with a mop walked up to Harvey and started waving it at him*

Jet: But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm telling ya down in the depths of the ocean, their alive!

*As Harvey dodged the mop, he tripped backwards into a barrel of fish. One fish fell over board into the water*

*Sailors singing*

MYSTERIOUS FATHOMS BELOOOOOOOOW

*The fish looked back up and signed in relief, he then grinned and swam deep into the bottom of the sea. As it swam through the sea, it was joined by other sea creatures. Just then a family of three Mer-rabbits swam into the open, they were soon joined by more Mer-mobians, each a different species. Cats, hedgehogs, dogs, foxes, wolves, ect. They were all going to the same place, a beautiful, golden, underwater castle, Atlantica. They all made inside and took their seats in the great hall. A fanfare from several trumpeter-fish was heard as an orange Mer-fox came out. He cleared his throat and began to announce someone*

Tails: His royal highness, King Robert!

*The King then appeared on a clamshell carriage pulled by three dolphins. He was a Mer-cat with blond fur and hair, blue eyes, and a navy blue tail. His trident glowing as it lit the chandlier above, the crowd cheered at the sight*

Tails: And presenting the distinguished court composer, the amazing, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Sebastian!

*A small shell with a red crab being pulled by two goldfish swims frantically next to the King*

King Robert: I'm really looking forward to this performance Sebastian.

Sebastian: Oh, hee hee, Your Majesty, I promise you, that this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted, your daughters, they will be spectacular!

*The goldfish pulled again and turned him upside down*

King Robert: Ha, ha, yes, especially my little Abigail.

Sebastian: Yes, she has the most beautiful voice. *mutters under his breath* If only she would show up at rehearsals once in a while,

*Everything went dark and a spotlight hit Sebastian as he went to the conductor's stand. He then crawled out of his shell and grabbed his music. Then he took his conductor's baton and began the music. When the music started, three clamshells rose from the stage. One-by-one they all opened, revealing two Mer-mobian girls per shell*

*Abigail's sisters singing*

We are the daughters of Robert

Great father who loves us and named us well

Sally

*a Mer-chipmunk with a blue tail and tank top*

Bunnie

*a Mer-rabbit with a pink tail and tank top*

Nicole

*a Mer-lynx with a light purple tail and tank top*

Blaze

*a Mer-cat with a purple tail and tank top*

Mina

*a Mer-mongoose with a turquoise tail and tank top*

Honey

*a Mer-cat with a red tail and tank top*

*Another clamshell rose from the stage and the girls all swan around it*

And then there is the youngest in her musical debut

Our seventh little sister

We're presenting her to you

To sing a song Sebastian wrote

Her voice is like a bell

She's our sister Abi-

*The shell opened, but it was empty. Everyone gasped, even Sebastian as he bit his claw and looked at King Triton, who was fuming with rage*

King Robert: **ABIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL!**


	3. Mobian StuffBreezie

Mobian Stuff/Breezie

* * *

*Abigail peered from behind the mast of an old ship, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity and excitement. She was a 16 year old mer-cat with orange fur and hair (in a high ponytail). She had a green tail and was wearing a purple tank top*

*?:*off-screen* Abby, wait for me!

*Abigail sighed and rolled her eyes, then looked back*

Abigail: Lacey, will you hurry up!

*As she looked forward, a 16 year old white mer-rabbit with brown eyes, a magenta tail, and tank top came swimming up to Abigail, exhausted*

Lacey: You know I can't swim that fast!

Abigail:*pointing to another sunken ship* There it is, Isn't fantastic?

Lacey:*a bit scared* Yeah, sure, it's great, now let's get out of here!

*She tried to swim away, but Abigail grabbed her wrist*

Abigail: Oh no, your not getting cold fins on me now are you?

*She tried to drag Lacey to the ship, but Lacey broke free and started following her*

Lacey: Who me? No way. It's just uh. . . It looks damp in there, yeah. . . And I think I might be coming down with something. And I got this cough.

*She coughed a bit to prove her point. Abigail just rolled her eyes again and looked in the opening she found*

Abigail: Okay, I'm going inside; you can just stay here and watch for sharks.

*She swam inside, Grace smiled and nodded*

Grace: Yeah, you go. I'll just stay here and. . . WHAT SHARKS?! ABBY!

*Lacey swam through the opening and kept swimming until she dove into her best friend and hugged her*

Abigail: Oh, are you ok?

Lacey:*shaking* Yeah, sure, no problem, I'm ok. Uh. . . Abby, do you really think there might be sharks around here?

*Outside a shadow wandered past*

Abigail: Lacey, don't be such a guppy.

Lacey: I'm not a guppy.

Abigail:*looks up* Shh!

*She swam through a hole in the ceiling with Lacey right behind her. She unwrapped a red bag from around her waist and held it in her hand as she peeked through the floorboards. There, she sees a fork*

Abigail: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?

Lacey: Wow, cool! But, what is it?

Abigail: I dunno, but I bet Scuttle will.

*As she puts it in her bag, a shadow swims by the window, Lacey gasped*

Lacey: What was that? Did you hear something?

*Abigail swam to another part of the room and picked up a pipe*

Abigail: Hmm, I wonder what this one is?

Lacey:*nervous* Abby . . .

Abigail: Grace, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen.

*As she said that, Grace turned around and saw a great white mobini shark with it's mouth wide open*

Lacey: SHARK! SHARK! WE'RE GONNA DIE! *Abigail grabbed her by the wrist and swam to the exit, the shark hot on their tails. Half way down a corridor, Abigail's red bag snagged on a floorboard. She went back to get it and just missed the hungry sharks mouth by an inch. No matter how fast they swam, the shark managed to stay a foot behind them. As they swam past the top of the ship's mast, Lacey collided with into the wood face first. Lacey got knocked out and and began falling, with the shark close behind. Abigail looked down and in a panic, dove down to save her friend, dropping her bag. Abigail grabbed Lacey when they were behind an old anchor. The shark didn't seem to notice the anchor until it got it's head stuck in the ring at the top, from just rushing toward them. Abigail just smiled, picked up her bag, and started toward the surface* You big bully!

*She blew a raspberry at the shark before it chomped it's teeth at her. She yelped and swam away*

Abigail: Ha, Ha, Lacey you really are a guppy.

Lacey: I am not!

* * *

*At the surface, on a tiny island, a white seagull was playing with a telescope and humming a random tune*

Abigail:*off-screen* Scuttle!

*Scuttle jumped and looked through the wrong end of the telescope. He saw Abigail and Lacey waving at him from what looked like far away*

Scuttle: Whoa! Mer-cat off the port bow! Abby how you doin' kid!

*Scuttle lowered the telescope and Abigail was in front of his face*

Scuttle: Whoa, what a swim

Abigail:*took out her bag* Scuttle, look what we found.

Lacey: Yeah, we were in a sunken ship and it was really creepy.

Scuttle: Mobian stuff, huh? Hey let me see.

*He grabbed an anchor from behind and he didn't notice that his foot was stuck in the rope until he dropped the anchor a fell with it, landing on the ground head first. He then ran over, looked through Abigail's bag, and pulled out the fork*

Scuttle: Look at this! Wow this is special: this is very very unusual. . .

Abigail:*excited* What, what is it?

Scuttle: It's a dinglehopper, Mobians use these little babies, to straighten their hair and fur out.

*He demonstrated by putting the fork in his feathers, twirling it, and pulled it, and the poof. His feathers were in an afro style*

Scuttle: See? Just a little twirl and then a yank and then voila! You've got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that mobians go nuts over.

*Hands the fork to Abigail*

Abigail:*grinning* A dinglehopper

Lacey:*pointing to the pipe* What about that one?

Scuttle:*picks up the pipe* Ah! This! I haven't seen in years, this is wonderful! A banded bulbous, Snarfblatt

Abigail & Lacey:*looking at each other* Ooh.

Scuttle: Now the snarfblatt dates back to prehisterical times, when Mobians used to just sit around *to prove his point, he put his face really close to Abigail's face*and stare at each other all day. Got very boring.*pulls his face away* So, they invented this Snarfblatt to make fine music. Allow me.

*He blew it, but instead if music, he blew out mud and pieces of seaweed*

Abigail:*realizes something* Wait, music!

Scuttle: It's stuck! *coughs*

Abigail: Oh no, the concert! Oh my gosh, my Father is going to kill me!

Lacey: The concert was today?!

Scuttle: Maybe you could make a planter out of it or something -

*Abigail grabbed the fork and pipe*

Abigail: I - I'm sorry. I gotta go. Thanks Scuttle!

Scuttle: Anytime, sweetie. Anytime.

*As the girls raced through the ocean, neither of them noticed they were being watched by two pairs of sinister eyes. One set of eyes belonged to a deformed looking mer-hog boy, he had yellow eyes, his whole body was gray with maroon stripes. He had 3 fingers on each hand and the lower part of his whole body was a shark's tail and around his neck was a collar with a black pearl. The other set of eyes belonged to a green mer-hog boy, he had blue eyes, two scars across his chest, and a black pearl, but as an earing. The two pearls glowed yellow and in a way made it possible for their mistress, to watch the girls through a magic bubble. In the shadows of a far away cave a shadowy feminine figure was watching the bubble from what looked like a cauldron*

?:*off-screen* Yes. . . Hurry home Princess, we wouldn't want to miss Daddy's celebration now would we? Ha! Celebration indeed. Oh BAH! In my day, we had fantastical feasts, when I lived in the palace.

*As she said that she picked up a shrimp and popped it into her mouth. Then she came half way out of the shadows, her upper half showing. She looked like a hedgehog with teal fur, with blue tips and seemed to be wearing a black sleeveless dress with shoulder length gloves*

Breezie: And now look at me wasted away to practically nothing. Banished, exiled, and practically starving. While he and his flimsy fish folk celebrate*

*She dropped to the floor of her lair and the lower part of her body showed black and purple tentacles*

Breezie: Well, I'll give them something to celebrate soon enough. Scourge! Eclipse! Listen up!

*They got surprised by Breezie's shout. Scourge hit his head on a rock above them*

Scourge: OW!

Breezie:*off-screen* I want you two to keep an extra close watch on that pretty little daughter of his.

*Scourge and Eclipse both smirked and swam after the girls*

Breezie:*grinning wickedly* She may be the key to Robert's undoing.


	4. ArgumentPart of that World

Argument/Part of that World

* * *

*At Atlantica, Lacey hid behind a pillar as Abigail stood before her Father, who was sitting on his throne and looking angry*

King Robert: I just don't know what I'm going to do with you young lady.

Abigail: Daddy, I'm sorry. I just forgot.

King Robert: As a result of your careless behavior -

Sebastian:*interrupting* Careless and reckless behavior.

King Robert: The entire celebration was -

Sebastian:*interrupting again* Ruined! It was ruined! That's all! Completely destroyed! *he swam up to Abigail's face* This concert was to be, the pinnacle of my distinguished career. NOW THANKS TO YOU, I AM THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE ENTIRE KINGDOM!

*Lacey frowned at that, so she raced forwards to defend her friend*

Lacey: But it wasn't her fault. *she realized she was in front of the King and got nervous* Uh, well, um, first, this shark chased us. Yeah. . . Yeah. And we tried to - *King Robert and Sebastian looked at each other, thinking it was just another excuse* - But we couldn't. And it was like "grrrr" and then we, "whoa"! And then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was "This is this, and that is that, and -

King Robert:*interrupting* Wait, seagull?

*Lacey realizing what she had said, covered her mouth and hid behind Abigail, who gave her a glare*

King Robert: What. You went up to the surface again, didn't you? Didn't you?

Abigail: N-nothing happened.

King Robert:*face-palmed* Oh, Abigail. How many times must we go through this? You could have been seen buy one of those barbarians - by one of those Mobians.

Abigail: Daddy, they're not barbarians.

King Robert: They're dangerous. *puts three fingers under Abigail's chin* Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish eaters hook?

Abigail:*backs away* I'm 16 years old. I'm not a baby anymore.

King Robert:*pointing a finger at her* Don't you use that tone of voice with me, young lady.

Abigail: But -

King Robert:*interrupting* As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules.

Abigail: But if you would just listen -

King Robert: NOT ANOTHER WORD! AND I AM NEVER, NEVER TO HEAR OF YOU GOING TO THE SURFACE AGAIN! IF THAT CLEAR?!

*Abigail stood up straight, holding back her tears; and swam out of the room with Lacey right behind her. The King sighed. He sat back down and rubbed his temples*

Sebastian: Teenagers, they think they know everything, don't they. You give them an inch, they practically swim all over you.

King Robert: Do. . . Do you think I was too hard on her?

Sebastian: Definitely not. Children these days need restraints. Why if Abigail was my daughter, I'd show her who's boss. None of this, swimming to the surface and other foolish nonsense. No, I'd keep her under tight control.

*The King thought for a moment and then looked at Sebastian grinning*

King Robert: Your absolutely right, Sebastian.

Sebastian: Of course, thank you, sire.

King Robert: Abigail needs constant supervision.

Sebastian: Constant.

King Robert: Someone to watch over her; to keep her out of trouble.

Sebastian: All the time.

*The King poked the crab's shell*

King Robert: And you are just the crab to do it.

*Sebastian's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open*

Sebastian: Of-of course, your Majesty.

*And with that he left the room to find Abigail*

* * *

Sebastian: How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong teenager. *he stopped when he saw Abigail and Lacey. Abigail was holding her red bag as the girls looked around to see if they were being watched, then swam off* What are those girls up to now?

*He began to follow them, passing a kelp forest and a coral reef. When he caught up with them, he saw Abigail moving a large rock. After Lacey went in and she made sure no one was around, Abigail went inside herself. Sebastian power paddled through the water as the rock closed. He wormed his in, one of his legs getting stuck. After he pried it out, he turned around and his mouth dropped open. Light came in from an opening up above. Every shelf of the cave was filled with things from the surface world that the girls had collected from sunken ships and the sea floor. On the cave floor in the center, Abigail was sitting on a rock, holding the dinglehopper, and looking sad. Lacey sat next to her, also looking sad*

Lacey: Abby?. . . Are you okay?

Abigail: If only I could make him understand.

*Sebastian covered his mouth in horror*

Abigail: I just don't see things the way he does. I mean, I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things. . .*looks at Lacey* Could be bad?

*Sebastian frowned at them*

*Abigail singing*

Look at this stuff

Isn't it neat

*Abigail placed the dinglehopper on a candelabra in between a spoon and a knife*

Wouldn't you think my collections complete

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl

The girl who has everything

Look at this trove

Treasures untold

How many wonders can one cavern hold

Looking around, you would think

Sure, she's got everything

*She swam over to a pair of hanging pocket watches*

I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty

I've got who's-it's and what's-it's glore

*She picked up a box of corkscrews and brought it over to Lacey*

You want thing-a-mabobs

I've got twenty

*Her smile dropped as she put the box down. She then folded her arms and leaned on a world globe*

But who cares

No big deal

I want more

*She turned around looking at a music box with a mobian couple looking like they were dancing together on top. After she made the couple spin a bit and music play, she turned to Lacey, then they high fived with their tails*

I wanna be where the people are

I wanna see, wanna see em dancing

Walking around on those

Whaddya' call' em

Oh, feet

*giggles*

Flippin your fins you don't get to far

Legs are required for jumpin, dancin'

Strolling along down the -

What's word again

Street

Up where they walk

Up where they run

Up where they stay all day in the sun

Wandering free

Wish I could be

Part of that World

*Sebastian, who had been looking around, saw a reflection of himself in the world globe. He got startled and backed up into a beer mug and the lid closed on him*

What would I give

if I could live outta these waters

What would I pay

To spend a day warm on the sand

Betcha on land they understand

Bet they don't reprimand their daughters

Bright young women

Sick of swimmin

Ready to stand

*She pushed herself off the floor and did a flip towards the ceiling*

I'm ready to know what the people know

Ask'em my questions

And get some answers

What's a fire and why does it

What's the word

Burn

*She swam up to the top of the cave and reached her hand towards the sunlight*

When's it my turn

Wouldn't I love

Love to explore that shore up above

*She sighed sadly and slowly sank back to the bottom of the cave. Lacey's sad eyes following her*

Out of the sea

Wish I could be

Part of that World

*The mug Sebastian was in fell and smashed sending him flying. He crashed into various parts of Abigail's collection. The noise startled the girls, Lacey hid behind a suit of armor and Abigail turned to see a very upset crab*

Abigail: Sebastian!

Sebastian: Abigail, what are you. . . How could you. . . What is all of this?

Abigail:*nervous* It's um. . . It's my collection.

Sebastian: Oh, I see. . . You collection. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS, YOUNG LADY -

Lacey:*interrupting* Your not going to tell him are you?

Abigail: Oh, please, Sebastian. He would never understand.

Sebastian: Abigail, your under a lot of pressure down here. *he took one of Abigail's hands with his claws* Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink.

*A dark shadow suddenly passed over the top of the cave*

Abigail: What do you suppose. . .?

*She started to make her way towards the entrance of the cave*

Sebastian: Abigail?

*She just kept going*

Sebastian: Abigail?!

*She was already heading towards the surface*


	5. Love at first sightPart of your World

Love at First Sight/Part of your World

(My favorite part of the movie)

*When Abigail reached the surface, she was amazed at the sight before her eyes. It was a real mobian ship and it was shooting blasts of different colors into the sky. She grinned and giggled as Lacey and Sebastian came up on either side of her*

Sebastian: Abigail, what are you - *sees the ship* Jumping Jellyfish!

*Abigail started swimming towards the ship, wanting a better look*

Sebastian: Abigail! Abigail! Please come back!

*When Abigail got close enough, she began climbing the ship's side. She sat on a side carving and looked through a opening. She saw sailors dancing, laughing, and having a good time. Among them, a yellow, brown spotted mobini dog was running around. Suddenly the dog seemed to catch a certain smell, so it started sniffing around and was coming towards her. Abigail hid, but after a few seconds, she looked back. She come face-to-face with the dog and it licked her cheek*

Shadow:*off-screen**whistles* Muttski! Here boy!

*As the dog left, Abigail looked back in and rubbed where the dog licked her, it was then she saw Sonic*

Shadow: Hey whatcha doin' there boy?

*As Muttski jumped up to lick his master's face, Abigail's eyes widened as she blushed and felt her heart skip a beat. She smiled as she felt she could stare into those deep ruby red eyes forever. The moment was ruined when she heard Scuttle call her*

Scuttle: Hey there sweetie. Quite a show, eh.

Abigail:*waving a hand at him* Scuttle, be quiet! They'll hear you.

Scuttle: Oh, I got ya, I got ya, we're being intrepidacious . . . WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER. . .

*Abigail grabbed his beak and looked back at Shadow who was playing a flute as his dog pranced around him*

Abigail: I've never seen a mobian, this close before. *Abigail crossed her arms and laid her head on them* Oh, he's very handsome isn't he?

Scuttle:*looking at Muttski* I don't know, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me.

Abigail:*giggling* Not that one. The one playing the snarfblatt.

*Harvey came on deck*

Harvey Who: Silence, silence. It it my honor and privilege to present our estimated Prince Shadow with a very special, very expensive, and very large birthday present.

Shadow: Aha, Harvey, *thumped Harvey on the back* You old coot, you shouldn't have.

Harvey: I know. Happy birthday, Shadow.

*The present was uncovered to reveal. . . a statue of Sonic wearing his formal suit (look up "Prince Shadow - Cosium Outfits - Formal Suit" by "LiyuConberma" on "DeviantArt"), his legs were spread apart, his left hand was on his hip and his right hand was holding a sword high. His face had a serious expression. The real Shadow gave it an awkward look, but Muttski just growled at it*

Shadow: Oh, gee Harvey, it's. . .uh,. . .it's really something.

Harvey Who: Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course I had hoped it would be a "Wedding" present.

Shadow:*laughing* Oh, come on, Harvey, don't start. . .*he grabbed a telescope Harvey was holding and walked over to where Abigail was hiding. She ducked down before he saw her* Look you aren't still sore because I didn't fall for the Princess of Soleanna, are you?

*He tossed the telescope back to Harvey, who juggled it a bit before catching it*

Harvey Who: Oh, Shadow, it isn't just me. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl.

*Shadow sat on the edge of the ship*

Shadow: Well she's out there somewhere; I just haven't found her yet.

*Abigail looked up, listening and smiled*

Harvey Who:*off-screen* Yes, well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough.

Shadow: Oh, believe me, Harvey when I find her I'll know, without a doubt, it'll just bam! Hit me, like lighting.

*As Shadow said that, lighting sounded in the distance as the wind grew stronger*

Vector: HURRICANE A COMIN'! STAND FAST, SECURE THE RIGGING!

*The sailors and Shadow rushed to get the ship to safety. Lacey and Sebastian couldn't keep up with the ship due to the strong currant, Scuttle could even hold on to the ship because the wind was too strong*

Scuttle: Whoa, the wind's all of a sudden on the move here! *he was launched into the sky* YOW! ABIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL!

*The captain tried to gain control of the ship, but couldn't. As the ship began to rock, Shadow took control of the helm. Abigail couldn't hold on to the ship anymore and had to let go, she fell into the water, but came back up, just as a bolt of lighting hit the mainsail and catch on fire, then the ship crash into rocks. Some sailors fell overboard while the rest got into lifeboats. Harvey struggled in the water*

Shadow: Harvey, hang on! *as Harvey got into the boat, barking was heard from the ship. Everyone looked to see Muttski trapped by the flames* Muttski! *Shadow dove into the water and swam towards the ship. As he got on board, one of the masts snapped in half. Shadow jumped out of the way, but didn't notice the flames were spreading to the fireworks. Shadow held his arms out for Muttski* Jump, Muttski!

*The second he had the dog in his arms, Shadow headed for the boat, but got his foot stuck in the floor and he let go of Muttski who fell in the water. Shadow tried to get his foot loose*

Harvey Who: Shadow!

*Shadow looked back to see the flames hit the fireworks, the ship exploded. Harvey and the crew watched in horror as the ship began to sink. Abigail gasped and went to search for the prince*

Abigail:*thoughts* _Oh, please, let him still be alive, please!_

*She swam through pieces of the ship, until she saw him unconscious on a piece of driftwood. He fell into the water and she dove down to save him. She dragged him to shore while fireworks exploded behind her*

* * *

*The next morning, Shadow was lying on the beach, still unconscious and his clothes were a bit torn. Abigail was lying next to him, Scuttle flew down beside them*

Abigail: Is he. . .dead?

*Scuttle opened one of Sonic's eyes*

Scuttle: It's hard to say.

*Slow and steady breaths came from Shadow's mouth*

Abigail: No, look! He's breathing. *she stroked his quills* He's so beautiful. . .

*She leaned closer and gently cupped his face*

*Abigail singing*

What would I give to live where you are?

What would I pay to stay here beside you?

What would I do to see you smiling at me?

*Behind her, Sebastian and Lacey washed up on shore and when he saw Abigail singing to Shadow, his jaw dropped. Scuttle closed Sebastian's mouth and Shadow slowly opened his eyes as he took Abigail's hand in his*

Where would we walk?

Where would we run?

If we could stay all day in the sun in the sun.

Just you and me, and I could be,

Part of your World!

*The sun was shining down on Abigail and Shadow thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. When they heard Muttski barking, Abigail disappeared as the dog licked Shadow's face, then he heard his Uncle call his name*

Harvey Who: Sonic! *helps Shadow up* Oh, you really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure don't you?

Shadow: A girl. . .rescued me. . .she was. . .singing. . .she had the most. . .beautiful voice. . .I've ever heard

*He felt dizzy and started to fall backwards, but Harvey caught him*

Harvey Who: Shadow, I think you swallowed a little too much sea water, off we go. Come on Muttski.

*Muttski was in the water and appeared to be looking for something (or someone). On a rock not far from shore, Abigail, Lacey, and Sebastian were hiding*

Sebastian: We just gotta pretend this whole thing never happened, the Sea King will never know, you won't tell him,*looks at Lacey, who shakes her head, no* I won't tell him, I'll stay in one piece.

*Abigail didn't seem to hear him as she watched Shadow*

*Abigail singing*

I don't know when,

I don't know how,

But I know something's starting right now.

Watch and you'll see,

Someday I'll be,

Part of your World!

*As she sang, she didn't notice Scourge and Eclipse were watching her and sending images to Breezie*

Breezie: Oh no, no, no, I can't stand it, it's to easy, the child is in love with a mobian and not just any mobian, a prince. *laughing* Her daddy's gonna love that. King Triton's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden.

*Breezie looked at her "garden", which consisted of shriveled-grub-like-creatures as they cowered in fear. Breezie cackled, her echoes bouncing through the cave*


	6. Under the SeaPower of Suggestion

Under the Sea/Power of Suggestion

* * *

*A few weeks after the storm, a new day is dawning in Atlantica. In the palace, Abigail's sisters were in their room sitting at their vanity mirrors getting ready*

Bunnie: Abby, sugah. Time to come out. You've been in there all mornin'.

*Abigail came from behind a seaweed curtain, humming to herself and in a very happy mood. She went to the vanity mirror next to Honey and started fixing her hair. Her sisters all looked at her confused*

Sally:*to Nicole* What is with her lately?

*Nicole just shrugged as Abigail picked a pink undersea flower and was heading for the door when she almost bumped into her father*

Abigail: Oh, *puts the flower in Robert's hair* morning Daddy.

*Everyone watched Abigail as she went down the hallway, doing flips, cartwheels, half singing, and half humming to herself*

Blaze: Oh, she's got it bad.

King Robert: What? What has she got?

Mina: Isn't it obvious Daddy? Abby's in love.

King Robert:*removes the flower* Abigail . . . In love?

* * *

*Later that day in the royal garden, Sebastian was pacing back and forth on a rock, ignoring the yellow flower petals falling from above him*

Sebastian: Ok, so far, so good. I don't think the King knows. *spits a petal out of his face* But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long!

*Above him, Abigail was sitting on the same rock picking petals off a flower*

Abigail:*smiles* He loves me . . . *frowns* Hmm, he loves me not . . . *smiles* He loves me! Ho-oh! I knew it!

Sebastian: Abigail, stop talking crazy!

Abigail: I've got to see him again. Tonight. Storm knows where he lives.

Sebastian:*grabs her tail* Abigail, please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?

Abigail: I'll swim up to his castle, then I'll splash around to get his attention, and then . . .

Sebastian:*lets go of her tail* Down here is your home! Abigail, listen to me. The mobian world, it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there.

*Sebastian singing*

The seaweed is always greener

In somebody else's lake

You dream about going up there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things surround you

What more are you looking for

Under the Sea

Under the Sea

Darlin' it's betta down where it's wetter

Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day

Out in the sun they slave away

While we devoting full time to floating

Under the Sea

*A blue lobster played the clamshells and Sebastian joined in*

Down here all the fish is happy

As off through the waves they roll

The fish on the land ain't happy

They sad cause they in the bowl

But fish in the bowl is lucky

They in for a worser fate

One day when the boss get hungry

Guess who's gonna be on the plate

What no

Under the Sea

Under the Sea

Nobody beat us, fry us

And eat us in fricassee

We what the land folks love to cook

Under the sea

We off the hook

We got no troubles life is the bubbles

Under the Sea

Under the Sea

*Lots of sea creatures started joining in the song*

Under the Sea

Under the Sea

Since life is sweet here

We got the beat here naturally

Even the sturgeon 'n' the ray

They get the urge 'n' start to play

We got the spirit

You got to hear it

Under the Sea

The newt play the flute

The carp play the harp

The plaice play the bass

And they sounding sharp

The bass play the brass

The chub play the tub

The fluke is the duke of soul

Yeah

The ray he can play

The lings on the strings

The trout rockin' out

The blackfish, she sings

The smelt and the sprat

They know where it's at

And oh, that blowfish blow

*As Sebastian and the fish played the music, Lacey swam up to Abigail and whispered something in her ear. Abigail smiled and they both swam away without anyone noticing*

*Sebastian and Chorus singing*

Yeah

Under the Sea

(Under the Sea)

Under the Sea

(Under the Sea)

When the sardine begin the beguine

It's music to me

What do they have a lot of sand

We got a hot crustacean band

Each little clam here

Know how to jam here

Under the Sea

Each little slug here

Cutting a rug here

Under the Sea

Each little snail here

Know how to wail here

That's why it's hotter

Under the water

Ya

We in luck here

Down in the muck here

Under the Sea

*Everyone stopped and looked to where Abigail was supposed to be sitting, but she wasn't there*

Sebastian: Abigail?

*All the fish swam away*

*Sebastian Oh . . . Somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor.

Tails:*off-screen* Sebastian!

*He looked to see who was calling him*

Tails: Sebastian, I've been looking everywhere for you, I've got an urgent message from the Sea King.

Sebastian: The Sea King?

Tails: He wants to see you right away. Something about Abigail.

Sebastian:*panicking* He knows!

* * *

In the palace throne room, Robert looked at the flower Abigail gave him, chuckling*

King Robert: Let's see, now who could the lucky mer-mobian boy be?

*Then he noticed Sebastian at the door. He straightened himself and hid the flower*

King Robert: Oh, ahem, yes, come in, Sebastian.

Sebastian:*silently* I mustn't overreact, I must remain calm.

*Sebastian walked up to the throne acting calm, but when he opened his mouth, his voice sounded high and squeaky*

Sebastian: Yes, *clears his throat* . . . Yes, your Majesty?

King Robert: Sebastian, I'm concerned about Abigail. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar the past few weeks?

Sebastian: Um . . . Peculiar?

King Robert: Oh, you know, moaning about, day dreaming, singing to herself. You haven't noticed?

Sebastian: Oh, well I . . .

King Robert: Sebastian . . .

*Sebastian looked at the King, who motioned for him to come closer and he did*

King Robert: I know you've been keeping something from me.

Sebastian: gulping* Keeping something?

King Robert: About Abigail?

Sebastian:*legs shaking* Abigail?

King Robert: In love?

Sebastian:*breaking down in tears* I TRIED TO STOP HER, SIR! SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN! I told her to stay away from Mobians! THEY ARE BAD THEY ARE TROUBLE **,** they . . .

King Robert:*confused* Mobians? *angry* WHAT ABOUT MOBIANS!

*Sebastian realized he had made a mistake*

Sebastian: Mobians? Who said anything about Mobians?

*The King grabbed Sebastia*

* * *

*Meanwhile, Lacey lead Abigail to the cave where Abigail kept all her mobian treasures*

Abigail: Lacey why can't you just tell me what this is all about?

Lacey: You'll see, it's a surprise!

*When they entered the center of the cave, Abigail was speechless at what she saw*

Abigail: Oh . . . Lacey! *There, right in front of Abigail, was the statue of Prince Shadow, that had sunk during the storm. She squeezed Lacey and spun her around* Lacey, your the best! *goes up to the statue* It looks just like him! It even has his eyes. *giggles* Why, Shadow, run away with you? Oh, this is all so . . . so sudden.

*She continued twirling and laughing until she saw who was watching her from the door, very angry*

Abigail:*gasps* D-Daddy!

*Sebastian looked up from the rocks he hid behind, ashamed and Lacey hid behind some shelves*

King Robert: I consider myself a reasonable Mer-cat. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!

Abigail: But, Daddy, I -

King Robert: Is it true you rescued a Mobian from drowning?

Abigail: Daddy I had -

King Robert: Contact between the, Mobian world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Abigail you know that! Everyone knows that!

Abigail: He would've died,

King Robert: One less Mobian to worry about!

Abigail: You don't even know him

King Robert: Know him? I don't have to know him, they're all the same! Spineless, savage, harpooning fish eaters, incapable of any feeling or . . .

Abigail: DADDY, I LOVE HIM!

*Abigail covered her mouth and hid behind the statue. Sebastian gasped*

King Robert: No . . . Have you lost your senses completely, he's a Mobian, your a mer-cat!

Abigail:*hugging the statue* I don't care.

King Robert: So help me, Abigail, I am going to get through to you. *triton beginning to glow* And if this is the only way, so be it!

*With that, using the triton, the King destroyed any object he targeted*

Abigail: Daddy! Daddy! No! Please! Daddy stop! Daddy stop it! *she raced towards her Father and grabbed his arm trying to stop him. Only one thing remained: the statue* DADDY, NO!

*He ignored her and with one final shot, the statue began to break and it exploded into pieces. Giving up, Abigail collapsed on a rock and cried. The King beginning to regret what he had done, left the cave as Sebastian and Lacey went up to her*

Sebastian: Abigail, I . . .

Abigail: Just go away.

*Sebastian and Lacey looked at each other and left. Scourge and Eclipse were watching. Taking the opportunity, they swam to Abigail*

Eclipse: Poor child. Poor sweet child.

*Abigail looked up and saw the two Mer-hog boys circle around her overhead*

Scourge: She has a very serious problem. If only there was something we could do.

Eclipse: But there is something

Abigail: Wh-who are you two?

*Scourge placed a finger under her chin with a smirk*

Scourge: Don't be scared.

*Eclipse came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Abigail stiffened*

Eclipse: We represent someone who can help you.

*Scourge circled Abigail again while she pushed Eclipse off her*

Scourge: Someone who can make all your dreams come true.

*They both began circling her again*

Eclipse: Just imagine . . .

Scourge: You and your Prince . . .

Scourge and Eclipse:*whispering in her ears* Together . . . Forever . . .

Abigail: I - I don't understand

Eclipse: Breezie has great powers

Abigail:*gasps* The - the Sea Witch? Why, that's . . . I couldn't possibly . . . No! Get out of here! Leave me alone!

*She turned away from them*

Scourge: Suit yourself. It was only a suggestion, anyway.

*As he and Eclipse swam towards the door, Scourge kicked something with his tail towards Abigail. She looked up and saw it was the face of her Shadow statue. She picked it up and looked at it tenderly, paused and thought for a moment*

Scourge:*silently* Three . . . Two . . . One.

Abigail: Wait!

Scourge and Eclipse: Yes?

* * *

*Meanwhile outside the cave, Lacey and Sebastian were feeling sad for Abigail*

Lacey:*sniffed* Poor Abby.

Sebastian: I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident.

*They looked up as three shadows passed overhead. They saw Abigail with the two Mer-hog boys*

Sebastian: Abigail, where are you going? Abigail, what are you doing with this riff - raff?

Abigail: I'm going to see Breezie.

Sebastian:*gasps and grabs her tail* Abigail, no! No! She is a demon! She is a monster!

Abigail:*mad* Why don't you go tell my father? Your good at that.

*She ficked him off her tail*

Sebastian : But, but I . . . *looks at Lacey* Come on!

*They swam after Abigail, Scourge and Eclipse*


	7. Poor Unfortunate Souls

Poor Unfortunate Souls

* * *

(My second favorite part of the movie)

*Abigail followed the two mer-hog boys to the deepest part of the ocean, until they came to a cave in the shape of a sea monster's skeleton. Abigail hesitated a bit and stopped, but the boys insisted*

Scourge and Eclipse:*motioned to come with their fingers* This way

*Abigail took a deep breath and followed them inside, but doubt began to cross her mind again as she passed Breezie's "garden". The shriveled-grub-like-creatures moaned at her, like they were trying to tell her something. One of them latched onto her arm, but she managed to pull away and turned around when she heard a voice*

Breezie: Scourge, Eclipse, you divine little vipers. Hmm, I see you brought a customer. Come in. Come in, my child

*Abigail peered from behind a curtain of wispy pink plants*

Breezie We mustn't lurk in doorways, it's rude *goes over to her vanity* One might question your upbringing. Now then, *puts hair gel in her hair and quills* your here because you have a thing for this Mobian, this Prince fellow. Not that I blame you, he is quite a catch isn't he? *chuckles* Well angelfish, *puts on lipstick* the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want, is to become a Mobian yourself.

Abigail:*gasps* C-can you do that?

*A self-satisfied smirk appeared on Breezie's face*

Breezie: My dear sweet child, that's what I do. *slid out of her chair and went towards Abigail* It's what I live for: to help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to.

*Breezie singing*

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty

They weren't kidding when they called me

Well, a witch

*The boys circled around her and she scratch Scourge's chin and they both snickered*

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways

Repented, seen the light

And made a switch

True

Yes

*She swam over to her cauldron*

And I fortunately now a little magic

It's a talent that I always have possessed

And dear lady, please don't laugh

I use it on behalf

Of the miserables lonely and depressed

*She opened the cauldron and two images, (a fat mer-dog girl and a skinny mer-dog boy) came out*

Breezie:*whispering to Scourge and Eclipse* Pathetic

Poor Unfortunate Souls

In pain

In need

This one longing to be thinner

That one wants to get the girl

And do I help them?

Yes, indeed

*She snapped her fingers and the girl became skinny and the boy had muscles. They saw each other and hugged*

Those Poor Unfortunate Souls

So sad

So true

They come flocking to my cauldron

Crying "Spells, Breezie please!"

And I help them

Yes I do

*Meanwhile, Sebastian and Lacey were making their way into the cave*

Now it's happened once or twice

Someone couldn't pay the price

And I'm afraid I had to rake ' em

Cross the coals

*Breezie tightened her hand into a fist and the merfolk turned to those shriveled-grub-like-creatures. Abigail's eyes widened and she took a quick glance back at the ones in the witch's garden*

Yes, I've had the odd complaint

But on the whole I've been a saint

To those Poor Unfortunate Souls

*Using one of her tentacles, Breezie brought Abigail closer to her*

Breezie: Now here's the deal, I will make you a potion that will turn you into a Mobian for three days. Got that? Three days, no more, no less. *brings Abigail over to her cauldron and makes images appear in it* Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear old Princey to fall in love with you. That is he's got to kiss you, not just any kiss, the kiss of true love. *Sebastian and Lacey entered the main room* If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain a Mobian permanently. But if he doesn't you turn back into a a Mer-cat and . . . *the cauldron closes* You belong to me.

Sebastian: No, Abigail!

*Sebastian's yell was muffled as Eclipse grabbed him and Scourge grabbed Lacey. Abigail looked over but Breezie cupped her face and turned her towards her*

Breezie: Have we got a deal.

Abigail: If I become a Mobian, I'll never be with my Father and sisters again.

Breezie: That's right, but you'll have your man. *chuckles* Lives full of tough choices isn't it? *laughes* Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something out of nothing, you know.

Abigail : But I don't have any . . .

*One of Breezie's tentacles covers her mouth*

Breezie: I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. *puts a finger under Abigail's chin* What I want from you is . . . Your voice.

Abigail:*putting a hand to her throat* My voice?

Breezie: You've got it sweet cakes. No more talking, singing, zip,

Abigail : But without my voice, how can I . . .

Breezie :*interrupts* You have your looks, your pretty face, and don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!

*Breezie singing*

The men up there don't like a lot if blabber

They think a girl who gossips is a bore

Yes, on land it's much preferred

For ladies not to say a word

And after all, dear

What is idle prattle for?

*She started throwing bottles full of things and other stuff into the cauldron*

Come on

They're not all that impressed with conversation

True gentlemen avoid it when they can

But dot and swoon and fawn

On a lady who's withdrawn

It's she who holds her tongue

who gets her man

Come on you Poor Unfortunate Soul

Go ahead

Make your choice

I'm a very busy woman

And I haven't got all day

It won't cost much

Just your voice

*She created an image of Shadow and after a few seconds, she burst through it*

You Poor Unfortunate Soul

It's sad but true

*She appeared next to Abigail with a golden contract. A fish bone pen appeared*

If you want to cross a bridge my sweet

You've got to pay the toll

Take gulp and take a breath

Go ahead and sign the scroll

Scourge, Eclipse, now I've got her, boys

The boss is on a rooooooooooooll!

Breezie: This Poor -

*Abigail angrily looked at the bone pen*

Breezie: Un -

*Abigail grabbed the pen*

Breezie: - fortunate Sooooooooooooul!

*Abigail signed the contract, while Sebastian and Lacey stood there with their mouths hanging open. Then the contract folded up and went to Breezie who looked at Abigail with a wicked smile*

*Breezie singing*

Beluga, sevruga, come winds

Of the Caspian sea

*The cauldron bubbled and a blue wind seemed to swirl around the mer-cat and the octo-hog*

Larynxes, glacydis, and max laryngitis

La voce to me!

*The smoke from the cauldron turned into a pair of green hands*

Breezie: Now sing!

*Abigail began to sing*

Breezie: Keep singing!

*Abigail continued to sing as the two green hands came closer. Soon one hand reached down her throat and pulled out her voice. She covered her mouth as the smokey hands sucked her voice inside Breezie's yellow seashell necklace. Breezie laughed as a yellow bubble grabbed Abigail. Lacey covered her eyes and Sebastian watched in horror as Abigail's tail turned into legs. She was also wearing a white sleeveless summer dress that reached her knees. The yellow bubble burst and Abigail started drowning. Lacey and Sebastian swam to her and began to pull her towards the surfaces, Breezie's laughter echoing around them. When they reached the surface, they swam to shore*


	8. Meet AgainAdventure at the Castle

Meet Again/Adventure at the Castle

* * *

*In the far distance, on the cliffs hanging over the beach, stood a magnificent castle, it was white with red roofs on the towers. On the beach, Shadow was sitting on a rock, playing "Part of your World" on his flute with Muttski sitting at his feet. Sonic stopped for a moment, sighed, and got up. Muttski also got up and began following him*

Shadow: That voice. I can't get it out of my head. *he bent down and started petting his dog* I've looked everywhere, Muttski. Where could she be?

* * *

*On another part of the beach, Abigail and her friends had just arrived on the beach. Sebastian and Lacey were exhausted from helping Abigail. Abigail opened her eyes and turned around. She saw the white dress she was wearing, but instead of her green tail underneath the skirt, she saw two knees. At first she was startled, but when she lifted one foot, she realized they were hers. She looked at one of her feet, wriggled her toes, and smiled in delight. Just then a shadow passed overhead, Abigail looked up and saw it was Scuttle*

Scuttle:*laughing* Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!

*Scuttle came down and perched on one of Abigail's legs*

Scuttle: Look at ya; look at ya, there's something different. Wait, wait, don't tell me, I got it. It's our hairdo right? You've been using the dinglehopper right? *Abigail smiled and shook her head "No"* No, no huh, well *He scratched his head* New . . . Top? *Abigail raised an eyebrow at him and shook the leg he was standing on* No new top. I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know I'll . . .

Sebastian: SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!

*Scuttle got startled, flew up, and landed next to the crab*

Sebastian: She traded her voice to the Sea Witch and got legs, jeez man.

Scuttle: I knew that.

Lacey: Abby's been turned into a mobian. She's got to make the prince fall in love with her and he's gotta ki-he's gotta kiss her.

Sebastian: And she's only got three days!

*While Lacey and Sebastian explained to Scuttle, Abigail tried to stand up. She wobbled a bit and for a minute she thought she had it, but she fell over and soaked all her friends*

Sebastian : Just look at her! On legs, on Mobian legs! *gasps* My nerves are shot! This is a catastrophe! What would her Father say?! I'll tell you what her father would say *he pointed at Lacey and got in her face* He'd say 'he's gonna kill himself a crab!' that's what her father would say! *While this was happening, Abigail was getting a piece of seaweed out of her hair* I'm gonna march myself straight home right now and tell hi just like I should have done the minute - *Abigail scooped him up and frantically shook her head* And don't you shake your head at me young lady. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to you back your voice . . . *Abigail shook her head again* . . . You could go home with all the normal fish and just be . . . Just be . . . *Abigail was giving a sad look* Just be miserable for the rest of your life. Alright, alright. I'll try to help you find that Prince. *Abigail gave him a big smile, kissed him, and put him down* Boy, what a soft shell I'm turning out to be.

Scuttle: Now, Abby, I'm telling you, with mobians first impressions are important. So, let's do something about that hair first

*He picked up an old sail and started to dry her hair. Or at least tried to*

* * *

*Meanwhile, Sonic walked along the beach, deep in thought with Muttski behind him. Suddenly Muttski stopped and sniffed the air. Then the dog got excited and ran circles around Sonic*

Shadow: Muttski? Huh . . . What? *Muttski ran ahead* Muttski!

* * *

*Up ahead, Scuttle wolf whistled at Abigail whose hair was very messy, but a bit dry*

Scuttle: Ya look great kid. Ya look sensational.

*Then Muttski came around the corner and ran up to the group. Lacey dove back into the water, Scuttle took flight, and Sebastian jumped into a pocket in Abigail's dress. Abigail panicked and ran, but the dog kept chasing her around the rock. She climbed the rock and Muttski jumped up and licked her cheek*

Shadow:*off-screen* Muttski!

*Abigail looked to where the voice came from and saw it was coming this way*

Shadow: Muttski! *sees his dog coming towards him* Quite Muttski. What's gotten into you boy? *looks up and sees Abigail* Oh, I . . . I see

*He walked up to her and Abigail tried to fix her hair*

Shadow: Are you ok, miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you, he's harmless really.

*He noticed Abigail was smiling at him, but he also noticed something else*

Shadow: You seem very familiar to me. Have we met before?

*Abigail nodded, her smile growing wider*

Shadow:*taking her hands* We have met, I knew it! Your the one, the one I've been looking for! What's your name?

*Abigail's mouth moved but no sound came out. She clutched her throat*

Shadow: What? What's wrong? *Abigail tapped her throat* You can't speak? *Abigail shook her head* Oh, then you couldn't be who I thought.

*Muttski and Abigail blew a puff of air in frustration. Then Abigail got an idea. She started making different hand signals to tell her story, but Shadow didn't understand*

Sonic: What is it? Your hurt? No, you need help. *Abigail then lost her balance and fell into his arms bridal style* Whoa, easy there.

*They looked into each other's eyes, Abigail blushed and tightened her arms around his neck*

Shadow: You must have really been through something. Don't worry. I'll help you

*Abigail looked over Shadow's shoulder and smiled at Lacey and Scuttle. Lacey smiled back and Scuttle gave her a thumbs up as Sonic took her to his castle*

* * *

*Later, Abigail sat in a large white bathtub full of bubbles. She tried to catch the bubbles and always giggled when they popped. A brown female woodchuck wearing a blue dress with yellow trim was taking care of her*

Rosie: Washed up from a shipwreck, *poured water over Abigail's head* oh, the poor thing. We'll have you feeling better in no time.

*Sebastian peeked out from the pocket of Abigail's dress, but hid again when Rosie picked it up*

Rosie: I'll just get this washed for you, dear.

*Sometime later, the dress (with Sebastian) was thrown into soapy water, where some of the maids started to wash the laundry. A white female bat grabbed Abigail's dress and ran it up and down the washboard while talking to a purple female swallow*

Rouge: Well, you must have at least heard about this girl.

Wave: No.

*Sebastian was pushed back underwater and when he came back up, he burped bubbles*

Rouge: Amy says she's a Princess, but since when has Amy gotten anything right?

*Sebastian then got flattened when orange female echidna began straightening the clothes*

Rouge: I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak, not my idea of a Princess.

*Rouge hung up the dress on the clothesline*

Rouge: If Sonic's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones, right here.

*Sebastian jumped through an open window, but when he landed he saw three horrible sights. A fish with it's head chopped off, a boiling octopus, and a plate of three stuffed crabs. He fainted*

* * *

*Meanwhile, in the dining room, Shadow was looking out the window and Harvey was seated at the table as they talked*

Harvey Who: Oh, Shadow, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then fitter off into oblivion . . .

Shadow:*turns to his Uncle* I'm telling you, Harvey, she was real. I'm gonna find that girl, *turns back to the window* and I'm gonna marry her.

*He heard laughter and turned to the door*

Rosie: Oh come on now, honey, don't be shy.

*Abigail came into view. She was wearing a gown with a green over skirt and a boat neckline, two puff elbow sleeves it ruffled trim, a white under skirt with ruffled trim, and green shoes. Her hair was down with a white hair clip. Shadow's red eyes widened and his mouth hung open*

Harvey Who: Oh Shadow, isn't she a vision?

*Shadow blushed and was speechless for a minute*

Shadow: Uh . . . You look wonderful.

*It was Abigail's turn to blush as she tried to hide it. Harvey then took her hand and lead her to her seat. Shadow couldn't take his eyes off her*

Harvey Who: Come, come, you must be famished.

*Shadow pulled out her chair for her and helped her be seated. Then he took his seat*

Harvey Who: There we go, quite comfy, hmm, ah, well it's not often we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh, Shadow,

*Abigail noticed a dinglehopper next to her plate, she took it and started combing her hair with it. She looked to see Shadow and Harvey giving her awkward looks. Embarrassed, she put it down; but then she noticed Harvey's pipe. Abigail grinned as Harvey turned to her*

Harvey Who: Do you like it? It is rather . . .

*Before he could finish, Abigail blew into it, blowing black smoke all over his face. His face was so black that Shadow and Rosie burst out laughing*

Rosie: Oh, my

Shadow:*cleared his throat* Sorry, Harvey

Rosie: Why Shadow, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks.

*Just when Abigail thought she messed up, she smiled. Harvey started wiping his face with a handkerchief*

Harvey Who: Yes, very amusing, Rosie, what's for dinner?

Rosie: Oh, your going to love it, Chefs been preparing his specialty, stuffed crab.

* * *

*Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Sebastian hid behind a bowl as he watched a pink pig wearing a traditional chef uniform and hat. He pulled out a bowl of fish and put it on the counter*

*Hamlin singing*

Les Poissons

Les Poissons

How I love les poissons

Love to chop and to serve little fish

*Sebastian cringed with every chop*

First I cut off their heads

Then I pull out their bones

Ah, mais oui

Ca c'est

Toujours delish

*Sebastian began feeling sick to his stomach*

Les Poissons

Les Poissons

Hee-hee-hee

Haw-haw-haw

With the cleaver I hack them in two

I pull out what's inside

And I serve it up fries

God, I love little fishes, don't you

*Sebastian grabbed a piece of lettuce, hid under it, and walked across the table*

Here's something for tempting the palate

Prepared in the classic technique

First you pound the fish flat

With the mallet

Then you slash through the skin

Give the belly a slice

Then you rub some salt in

Cause that makes it taste nice

*Hamlin noticed the lettuce and picked it up, revealing the red crab*

Hamlin: Zut alors, I have missed one!

*Picks up Sebastian*

*Hamlin singing*

Sacre bleu! What is this!

How on earth could I miss

Such a sweet little succulent crab

Quel dommage

What a loss

Here we go in the sauce

Now some flour

I think just a dab

*Sebastian sneezed*

Now I stuff you with bread

It won't hurt cause your deadline

And you're certainly luck you are

Cause it's gonna be hot

In my big silver pot

Toodle-loo

Mon poisson

Au revoir!

*He tossed Sebastian in the air and the crab nearly went onto the pot, but got out just in time. Sebastian landed on the counter and the chef noticed. Hamlin picked up the crab with a small pitch fork and held it to his face*

Hamlin: What is this?

*Sebastian pinched Hamlin's snout and the pig screamed, letting the crab go. Hamlin began to chase Sebastian all around the kitchen*

* * *

*Meanwhile back in the dining room, everybody heard the crashes*

Rosie: I think I better go see what Hamlin is up to.

* * *

*The kitchen was a mess. Hamlin was still looking for Sebastian*

Hamlin: Come out you little pipsqueak and fight like a man!

Rosie: HAMLIN!

*Hamlin got startled and hit his head off the table*

Rosie: What are you doing?

Hamlin: I was just uh . . . Sorry Miss Rosie.

*He shrugged and grinned at her, Rosie just scoffed, picked up the food trays, and stormed out*

* * *

*As Rosie served the food, Harvey was talking*

Harvey Who: You know, Shadow, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour, maybe?

*Shadow wasn't listening, he was staring into Abigail's ocean blue eyes*

Shadow: Uh . . . Sorry Harvey, what was that?

Harvey Who: I am not letting you spend all your time moping about. You need to get out, do something, have a life.

*Abigail looked at Harvey's plate and her eyes widened. Under the lid was Sebastian. He shushed her and she gestured him to come under her lid, quickly. He did before Shadow and Harvey noticed and as soon as Shadow turned towards Abigail, she slammed the lid down and innocently smiled*

Shadow: Easy, Harvey, easy. That's not a bad idea, if she's interested. *turns to Abigail* So, what do you say, would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?

*Abigail's smile grew as she nodded with excitement*

Harvey Who: Wonderful, now let's eat before this crab wanders off my plate.

*He brought his fork down, but the crab was gone and all that was there was a bit of lettuce*

* * *

*That night, Abigail was in a white nightgown was watching Shadow from the guest room balcony. He was in the courtyard playing with Muttski. He then looked up and waved at Abigail with a smile. Abigail's face turned red as she shyly smiled and waved back. Shadow smiled at the window as she went inside. Abigail, still smiling was brushing her hair, while Sebastian was ranting*

Sebastian: This has got to be without a doubt the single most humiliating day of my life *Abigail patted his head and went to her bed* I hope you appreciate what I go through for you young lady. Now, we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes, like this. You gotta pucker up your lips, like this.

*He stopped when he saw Abigail was asleep. Sebastian just smiled, shrugged, blew out the candle, and jumped on her pillow*

Sebastian :*moving her hair out of her face* You are hopeless child, you know that. Completely hopeless *yawns*.

*And with that he was asleep*


	9. Tour of the KingdomKiss the Girl

Tour of the Kingdom/Kiss the Girl

* * *

*Back in Atlantica, King Robert was beside himself with worry for his youngest daughter. He had started pacing in front of the portrait of his deceased wife, Laura. She was the spitting image of Abigail, same long orange hair (in a low ponytail) and fur, same blue eyes, and same green tails. She died when Abigail was 4 years old. She, her family, and several other mer-mobians had gone to the surface. The adults were sitting on the rocks singing and playing music. Abigail and her sisters were spying on their parents from behind another rock. Triton had just given Laura a music box. It played their song (Song of the Sea). They loved each other very much, the King smiled more because of it. Suddenly, a pirate ship came towards the. The King was rushing to get his children to safety before they were captured. As the Queen went to get to safety, she got stuck between some rocks. The King tried to save her, but the ship crashed into the rocks and it was too late. Since then he hated Mobians. Behind him, Tails swam towards him*

King Robert: Any sign of them?

Tails: No, your majesty. We've searched everywhere, we've found no trace of your daughter or Sebastian.

King Robert: Well, keep looking! Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored, let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home!

Tails: Yes sire

*As Tails swam away, Triton sat down on his throne, regretting what he did to Abigail*

King Robert: Oh, what have I done? What have I done?

* * *

*The next morning at Shadow's castle, Abigail was ready for her day out with Shadow. Abigail was wearing a white shirt with elbow sleeves, a red corset, a pink ankle length dress, and black flats. Her hair was in it's usual ponytail. It was a beautiful day. She and Shadow waved goodbye to Rosie and Harvey as they rode off. Abigail looked and pointed at everything new. She even leaned over the back of the carriage to see the pasha's legs (look up "Streaking Pasha" on "Sonic News Network). Shadow just smiled and shrugged, thinking it was cute. Lacey was following them in the river. As she jumped out of the water, she caught Sebastian's attention*

Lacey: Has he kissed her yet?

Sebastian:*whispering* Not yet

*Lacey groaned as Abigail and Shadow entered town. Shadow stopped the carriage in the marketplace and helped Abigail off. She was amazed by everything she saw. So many Mobians everywhere. She saw some puppets and grabbed it off a man's hand. A bit later, she saw Mobians dancing and dragged Shadow over. He twirled her round and picked her up by the waist in the air. Later, as they were leaving town, Scuttle perched himself on a stone wall*

Scuttle: Yo, Lacey, any kissing?

Lacey: No. Not yet

Scuttle: Well, they better get crackin'.

*Shadow and Abigail stopped a bit down the road to eat a picnic lunch Rosie had packed for them. After that was done, it was back on the road again*

* * *

*That evening, Shadow and Abigail went on a boat ride at the lagoon. Shadow rowed the boat while Abigail sat across from him*

Shadow: You know you're the first girl who's ever dared to come out here with me, their all too scared they'll muddy their shoes. But not you, your special

*Abigail blushed. Little did either of them know they were being watched*

Scuttle: Nothing is happening!

Sebastian: They spent all morning touring the village, then a picnic, now this, and not so much as a peck on the cheek.

*On the other side of the lagoon, Scourge and Eclipse were also watching*

Eclipse: Remember, one lousy kiss from the Prince and we're sushi!

Scourge: Relax will ya, just look at him. The guys got cold feet.

Shadow: So . . . Uh . . . Today was . . . Uh . . . A great day, huh?

Sebastian: This is going nowhere

Scuttle: This is our last chance, the kids only got one day left

Sebastian: We've got to do something and quick!

Scuttle: But what?

Sebastian: We've got to create the right the right kind of mood.

Scuttle: Oh, you mean like candlelight and champagne?

Sebastian: Nonsense, I don't take on that. Everything we need, we've got right here. Percussion! Strings! Winds! And words . . .

*Sebastian singing*

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about here

*Shadow got confused when he thought he heard someone singing in his ear. Abigail on the other hand, gasped when she noticed Sebastian*

And you don't know why

But your dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

Shadow: Did you hear something?

*Abigail just smile, shrugged, and shook her head*

*Sebastian and Chorus singing*

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

Possible she want you, too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Sebastian : Sing with me now

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Look the boy to shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't it sad

Ain't it a shame

Too bad

He gonna miss the girl

Shadow: You know I feel really bad not knowing your name. Maybe I could guess. Is it uh . . . Mildred?

*Abigail made a disgusted face*

Shadow: Ha, ha, ok no! How about Diana, Rachel . . .

Sebastian:*whispering* Abigail, her name is Abigail.

Shadow: Abigail?

*Abigail nodded with a smile*

Shadow: Abigail?

*She nodded again and took his hand*

Shadow: Hmm . . . That's kinda pretty. Do you mind if I call you Abby?

*She kept smiling as she shook her head*

Shadow: Ok, Abby.

*They looked at each other and took hands*

*Sebastian singing*

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy, you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

*Chorus singing*

Sha la la la la la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it

How you wanna kiss the girl

*As the animals sang, Scuttle decided he wanted to join in. But instead of singing he was squawking, so one of the animals grabbed his beak to shut him up*

*Chorus singing*

Sha la la la la la

Float along

And listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

The music play

Do what the music say

You gotta kiss the girl

*As Shadow and Abigail looked at each other, they got closer and closer*

You've gotta kiss the girl

You wanna kiss the girl

You've gotta kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

*Their eyes were closed. They were only an inch away when the boat capsized. Scuttle's mouth fell open and Sebastian face-palmed*

Shadow: Whoa, hang on, I've got you!

*Scourge and Eclipse snickered to themselves as they high-fived. Meanwhile, Breezie was watching the whole thing from her cauldron and fuming*

Breezie: Nice work boys, that was a close I one. Too close! The little tramp. She's better then I thought.

*She swam up to her cabinet and grabbed various potion ingredients*

Breezie: At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure! Well, it's time Breezie took matters into her own tentacles!

*She threw the ingredients into the cauldron and sparks went everywhere*

Breezie: Robert's daughter will be mine and then I'll make him writhe, I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!

*Breezie began laughing as she started to change*

* * *

*It was now night on the surface with a full moon in the sky. Shadow was on the balcony playing "Part of Your World" on his flute again. Harvey came up behind him looking worried. Shadow stopped, sighed, and looked out at the water*

Harvey Who: Shadow, if I may say, far better than amy dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your very eyes.

*He looked where Harvey was pointing and saw Abigail standing by the window, brushing her hair. Shadow smiled then looked at his flute. He glared at it and with all his might, threw it into the sea. He looked up at Abigail's window again and was about to go inside when he heard singing. Shadow went to the railing and peered down. Walking along the beach was a young Mobian girl. It was dark so he couldn't see her face, but he could see a yellow glow coming from her seashell pendant. Then a yellow aura came from the shell and went onto his eyes hypnotizing him*


	10. Stop that Wedding!

Stop that Wedding!

* * *

*The next morning, Scuttle flew into Abigail's room feeling happy*

Scuttle: Abby!

*He came into the room, landed on the bed, and woke Abigail and Sebastian up*

Scuttle: Abby! Wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news! *started shaking Abigail's hand* Congratulations! Kiddo, we did it!

*Abigail, who was still half asleep, looked at him a bit confused*

Sebastian:*yawning* What is this idiot babbling about?

Scuttle: Right, as if you two don't know, the whole town's buzzing about the Prince getting hitched this afternoon!

*Abigail and Sebastian were still confused*

Scuttle: You know, he's getting married?

*Abigail was still confused*

Scuttle:*giving Sebastian a noogie* You silly sidewalker! *patting Abigail's cheek* I just wanted to wish you luck. *flying out the window* I'll catch you later. I wouldn't miss it for the world.

*Abigail thought for a moment and everything came together. She smiled, picked up Sebastian, and kissed him. She then jumped out of bed, went to the mirror too quickly fix her hair, and ran out the room with Sebastian right behind her. As she ran downstairs, she heard Harvey's voice and stopped halfway down an upstairs hallway when she saw a Mobian fox girl with red, brown fur, red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a off the shoulder neckline, a dark purple corset, dark blue foot length skirt, and black heels. She also had a yellow bow in her hair. She was holding Shadow's arm. Shadow was wearing a navy blue blue royal uniform with red trim, a black belt, and his usual red shoes. Abigail hid behind a pillar to listen in on them*

Harvey Who: Well, Shadow it appears I was wrong. This mystery maiden of your dies in fact exist and she is lovely. *shakes the girl's hand* Congratulations, my dear.

Shadow: We wish to be married as soon as possible.

*Abigail was shocked, she shook her head and mouthed the word "no". Sebastian's mouth dropped open*

Harvey Who: Oh, yes, of course, Shadow, but you these things take time, you know

*Abigail hid further behind the pillar*

Shadow: This afternoon, Harvey. The wedding ship departs at sunset.

*Abigail's heart broke in two at the word "sunset"*

Harvey Who: Oh, very well Shadow, if you say so.

*Abigail ran down the hall, her eyes filling with tears. The red fox girl noticed Abigail running, then she rested her head on Shadow's shoulder. She then looked down at the seashell necklace she was wearing and smirked at it's glow*

* * *

*Later that day as the sun started to set, the wedding ship sailed out to sea as the music began to play. Abigail watched the boat sail off, she was wearing the dress she wore yesterday, only her hair was down and she was barefoot. She sat on the dock and silently cried. Sebastian and Lacey were looking at her with sad looks as a tear fell from Abigail's face*

* * *

*Scuttle flew over to the ship, humming the wedding march, when he heard another girl's voice and went to see who it was*

*Fiona singing*

What a lovely little bride

I'll make, my dear I look divine

*Scuttle looked in the porthole and saw Fiona playing with her hair and singing*

Things are working out according

To my ultimate design

*She plucked a bobby pin out of her hair and then threw it at the Chao carving on top of her vanity mirror, it hit the Chao between the eyes. Scuttle gulped when he saw this*

Soon I'll have that little Mer-cat

And the ocean will be mine!

*Fiona climbed on the vanity, crushing a perfume bottle. She then looked in the mirror, revealing who she really was . . .*

Scuttle: The Sea Witch! Oh no! She's gonna . . . I gotta! *he flew off went to his friends at the docks* Abby! Abby! Abby, I was flying . . . Well of course I was flying and . . . *Sebastian looked at him, at bit annoyed* . . . I saw her. The watch, the witch was watching the mirror . . . *Abigail looked at him confused* . . . And she was singing with a stolen set of pipes! *he grabbed Sebastian* Do you hear what I'm telling you?! The Prince is marrying the Sea Witch in disguise!

*Abigail looked up, shocked*

Sebastian: Are you sure about this?

Scuttle: Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important?

Lacey: What are we gonna do?

*Abigail stood up and looked at the sailing ship in the distance with Breezie's voice echoing through her mind*

Breezie:*off-screen* Before the sun sets on the third day.

*Abigail frowned and dived into the water. She failed a bit before Sebastian cut a rope and some barrels fell into the water*

Sebastian: Abigail, grab onto that! Grace, get to that ship as fast as your fins can carry you!

*Lacey tied some rope around a barrel and then around her waist*

Lacey: I'll try

Sebastian: I've got to get to the Sea King, he must know about this

Scuttle: What, what about me?

Sebastian: You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!

Scuttle: Stall the wedding? What . . . How can I . . . That's it!

*He flew off and started squawking. He got the attention of various sea creatures*

Scuttle: Move it let's go we got an emergency here!

* * *

*As Scuttle and his little brigade made their way to the ship, Shadow and Fiona were walking down the aisle. Shadow wore his usual formal attire and Fiona was wearing a white dress with a off the shoulder neckline, puffy sleeves the size of beach balls, elbow length fingerless gloves, a natural waistline, giant puffy floor-length skirt, white heels, gold tiara, cathedral length veil, and holding a bouquet of red roses (see Giselle from Enchanted for further description). Muttski growled at her as she passed. She kicked him in the face and regained her posture as they reached the priest*

Uncle Chuck: Dearly beloved . . .

* * *

*Meanwhile, Abigail and Lacey were still heading towards the ship. Lacey was starting to get tired, but not giving up*

Lacey: Don't worry. Abby. We're - we're gonna make it . . . We're almost there

* * *

*Back on the ship, the ceremony was almost over*

Uncle Chuck: Yes, hmm, do you, Shadow . . . *Fiona looked at the sunset with a smirk and turned back to the priest* . . . Take Fiona to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?

Shadow: I do.

*As the priest asked Fiona the same question, her smile dropped as she heard annoying squawking getting louder. She looked, and Scuttle and his brigade were bomb diving her. She ducked, but they came back around and they flew underneath her dress, making her scream. Muttski was jumping around and barking while guests were running around panicking. Seals jumped on deck and pelican dumped water on her. A lobster jumped on her from behind and pinched her nose. She screamed and a bunch of starfish covered her body and face*

Uncle Chuck: Then by the power vested in me . . .

Fiona: Get away from me ya slimy little -

*A seal began bouncing her on it's nose like a beach ball. Abigail and Grace finally reached the ship and Abigail started climbing up the side. The seals kept bouncing Fiona until she landed in the wedding cake. Just as Abigail got on deck, three dolphins squirted Fiona with water and Scuttle squawked in her face*

Fiona:*grabbing Scuttle by the neck* Oh, why you little -

*Muttski got free from his leash as Scuttle struggled to get Fiona's necklace off her. He came up behind her and bit her tail. As she screamed, the necklace cord broke, went flying through the air, and smashed to pieces at Abigail's feet. After it did, a yellow light that seemed to be singing cane from the pieces. The singing broke Shadow out of his hypnosis. The light circled around Abigail until it reached her throat and her voice returned*

Shadow: Abby?

Abigail: Shadow!

*Muttski went up to her bouncing and barking*

Shadow: You . . . You can talk. Your the one.

Fiona:*Breezie's voice* Shadow, get away from her!

Shadow: It was you all the time!

Abigail: Oh, Shadow. I wanted to tell yoy.

Fiona:*Breezie's voice* Shadow, NO!

*Just as they were about to kiss, Abigail felt a sharp pain in her legs. She fell to the floor and saw her tail was back*

Fiona:*Breezie's voice* You're too late! Ha, ha, ha! YOU'RE TOO LATE!

*Before Abigail could explain to Shadow, Breezie dropped her disguise and grabbed Abigail as the guests looked on horror*

Breezie: So long, lover boy.

*She gave Shadow a wink as she dragged Abigail back into the sea*

Shadow: ABBY!


	11. Happily Ever After

Happily Ever After

* * *

*In the sea, Breezie dragged Abigail by her wrist*

Breezie: Poor little princess, it's not you I'm after, I've got a much bigger fish to -

King Robert: Breezie, STOP!

*Robert was in front of her, his trident glowing and pointing at Breezie's throat. Sebastian was next to him with a glare on his face. Abigail smiled a little to see her Father*

Breezie: Why King Robert, how are you?

*Robert pointed his trident at her again with anger in his eyes*

King Robert: Let her go!

Breezie:*tightening her grip on Abigail's wrist* Not a chance, she's mine now! *she took out the contract* We made a deal.

*Abigail was held back by Scourge and Eclipse*

Abigail : Daddy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't know!

*Robert's eyes flashed with rage as he raised his trident and attacked the witch and her contact with a fiery blast, but the contract remained whole*

Breezie :*laughing* You see, this contract is legal, binding, and completely unbreakable, even by you. *grinning wickedly* Of course, I've always been a woman with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the Great Sea King is very precious. *she let go of the contract, making a magic gold whirlpool around Abigail and she slowly started to shrink. *Robert tried to go to her, but Breezie grabbed his shoulder* But! I might be willing to make an exchange *whispering in Robert's ear* For someone . . . Even better

* * *

*Back on the surface, Shadow changed out of his formal suit and into clothes he wore only during dangerous situations. He wore a (look up "Prince Shadow - Cosium Outfits - Casual Outfit for Adventures" by "LiyuConberma" on "DeviantArt"). Despite the weather, he was in a rowboat going to find Abigail. Harvey was watching him from the ship railing*

Harvey Who: Shadow, what are you doing?

Shadow: Harvey, I lost her once, I'm not going to lose her again!

* * *

*Back under the water, Abigail was slowly shrinking into one of those shriveled-grub-like-creatures back in Breezie's garden*

Breezie: Now, do we have a deal?

*Robert clenched his teeth, closed his eyes, turned his head and using his trident, replaced Abigail's name with his*

Breezie: HA! It's done then!

*She began to cackle as the magic gold whirlpool released Abigail; turning her back to normal and it went to Robert, transforming him*

Abigail: NO!

* * *

*On the surface, Shadow was standing on the rowboat with a harpoon in his hands. He was ready for battle*

* * *

*When the gold light faded, Robert was now one of those shriveled-grub-like-creatures*

Sebastian: Your Majesty.

Abigail: Daddy?

Breezie : At last, *picks up the crown and puts it on her head* It's mine

*Holding the trident in her hands, Breezie began to cackle. Abigail looked at her father and then with rage bring in her chest, she lunged at Breezie, grabbing her around the neck, but Breezie grabbed Abigail's arm, threw her against a rock, and pointed the triton at her*

Abigail : You . . . YOU MONSTER!

Breezie: Don't fool with me you little brat! Contract or not I'll - AHH!

*Before she could finish, she felt a sharp pain on her right arm. She and Abigail looked up, and they saw Shadow floating above them after throwing the harpoon*

Breezie: Why you little fool!

Abigail:*pinned to the rocks by Breezie's tentacles* Shadow! Shadow, look out!

Breezie:*to her minions* After him, boys!

*Just as Shadow reached his boat, Scourge and Eclipse grabbed his feet and dragged him down, attempting to drown him. Sebastian and Lacey saw this and swam to save him*

Sebastian: Comin'

*Sebastian pinched Eclipse's tail and Lacey slapped Scourge in the face with her own tail*

Breezie:*pointing the trident at Shadow* Say goodbye to your sweetheart

*Abigail came up from behind her and pulled her hair, Breezie missed Shadow and hit her minions. Scourge and Eclipse were burnt black and paralyzed*

Breezie:*shocked* My poor babies!

*She then had a murderous look in her eyes as she saw Abigail and Shadow escaping towards the surface. She was fuming, the trident glowing and she sent out black wisps and smoke as she began to grow in size*

* * *

*On the surface, Shadow and Abigail swam towards each other*

Abigail : Shadow, you've got to get away from here!

Shadow:*hugging her* No, I'm not leaving you!

*The water beneath them started to bubble. A large yellow pillar separated them and when they saw they were on Breezie, who was now a giant, they took hands and dived into the water. They hugged again as they watched the evil sea witch rise from the water laughing at them*

Breezie: You pitiful, insignificant fools!

Shadow: Look out!

*One of Breezie's tentacles came crashing down towards them and it was obvious, she had gone mad with power*

Breezie: Now I am the ruler of all the oceans! The waves obey my every whim!

*A wave came up behind the couple and swept Shadow away*

Abigail: Shadow!

Breezie: The seas and all their spoils bow to my power!

*She then stirred up a whirlpool and Abigail got trapped in it, as well as a sunken ship. Abigail watched Shadow climb on board the ship*

Abigail: Shadow!

*Breezie turned towards her and blasted her rock. Abigail got sucked into the eye of the whirlpool. When she looked up, Breezie was looking down at her from the top of the whirlpool. She zapped at Abigail a few times, but Abigail managed to dodge. Shadow took control of the ship and steered it towards Breezie*

Breezie:*trident raised above her head, laughing* So much for true love!

*Sonic turned the ship at the last minute, using the ship's bow likable dagger, piercing Breezie in the stomach. Breezie screamed in pain as she and the ship sunk beneath the waves, never to rise again. Using the last of his strength, Shadow managed to get to shore before collapsing*

* * *

*Under the sea, back at Breezie's lair, all of the creatures in her garden turned back to mer-mobians. The trident then landed next to the King as he turned back as well*

* * *

*Later near the beach, Abigail watched Shadow from a rock sadly, thinking this would be the last time she would ever see him. The King and Sebastian watched her, also sad*

King Robert: She really does love him, doesn't she Sebastian?

Sebastian: Well, it's like I always say your Majesty, children ought to be free to lead their own lives.

King Robert:*giving the crab a suspicious look* You always say that?

*Sebastian just smiled and shrugged*

King Robert: Well, then I guess there's just one problem left.

Sebastian: And what's that, you Majesty?

King Robert: How much I'm going to miss her.

*Sebastian gave the King a stunned look as he put his trident in the water sending golden light towards Abigail. When she noticed the glow, she looked down at her tail and looked at her father, smiling widely. The King only smiled and gave her a nod. As Shadow recovered on the beach, Abigail emerged from the water wearing her white summer dress. He ran towards her, picked her up, and spun her in the air. He put her down and they (Finally) shared their first kiss

* * *

*A few months later, they were married. Everyone from above and below the sea was invited. Shadow wore his formal suit and Abigail was wearing a white dress with a sweetheart neckline, juliet sleeves, basque waistline, floor-length over skirt and under skirt, white heels, silver necklace and tiara, wave length veil, and holding a bouquet of white lilies. Rosie couldn't hold back her tears and Harvey couldn't stop smiling. Hamlin made a very beautiful wedding cake. Abigail kissed Scuttle and Sebastian, hugged Lacey, and waved her sisters goodbye. She then walked over to the railing to see the King. He raised himself to the ship and hugged his daughter*

Abigail: I love you Daddy.

*Chorus singing*

Now we can walk

Now we can run

*The King and Abigail looked at Shadow as he bowed in respect to his new father in law and the King nodded in approval*

Now we can stay all day in the sun

Just you and me

And I can be

Part of your World

*As the wedding ship sailed away, the King waved his trident to create a rainbow in the sky and the couple shared one more kiss*

 **THE END**


End file.
